Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by a roll and second member, such as a second roll. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the roll and second member to treat marking material on the media to form prints. In such apparatuses, edges of the media can cause edge wear of the second member. Such edge wear can reduce image quality and reduce the life of the second member.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing that can mitigate edge wear of members that contact media.